Fleur Delacour
An alumna of Beauxbatons Academy in France, Fleur is a talented witch, powerful enough to be selected as a champion in the prestigious Triwizard Tournament. After studying with Bill, she now speaks fluent English, albeit with a strong French accent, whereas before she often had trouble expressing herself in her new language. Her stunningly-beautiful looks are in stark contrast (or perhaps in direct relation) to her often arrogant and snooty attitude. Her mannerisms so infuriate some of her fiancé's family that an in-joke among their younger members is to refer to Fleur as 'Phlegm'; still, she is rarely rude or aggressive toward those with whom she is in direct contact. Fleur has a younger sister Gabrielle, (born c 1987). Their grandmother was a Veela, making them both at least one quarter Veela. This heritage accounts for Fleur's fair hair, skin and eyes, and apparently her ability to entrance men. This could put her in danger from Voldemort and his followers, as they have a strong prejudice against "half-breeds." She is engaged to Bill Weasley, the eldest brother of Ron Weasley. Fleur's wand is nine and a half inches, inflexible, made of rosewood and contains one of her Veela grandmother's hairs. According to JK Rowling, her name comes from the French phrase fleur de la cour, meaning "flower of the heart" or "noblewoman". In Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Although a student at Beauxbatons, she was one of the delegation that attended Hogwarts during the Triwizard Tournament, where she spent most of her seventh and final year of school. She often complained about Hogwarts, and spoke out against the idea of Harry becoming the fourth champion, insisting that he was too young. During the second task she attempted to rescue her sister from the lake, but failed. Harry Potter rescued her instead, and Fleur, badly shaken by the event, became much warmer toward both him and Hogwarts in general. Fleur came in last in the Triwizard Tournament, but as it was heavily manipulated by Voldemort through Barty Crouch Jr (particularly in the third task, when Crouch stunned her not long after she had entered the maze), she was not able to express her abilities to their full extent. In Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince In Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, it is mentioned that Fleur has taken a job at Gringotts bank, and it is jocularly implied that she is pursuing a romantic relationship with colleague Bill Weasley, whom she eyed with great interest when they first met in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. In Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, it is revealed that she and Bill are engaged. When not working at Gringotts she spends time at The Burrow in order to get to know his family. His mother, Molly Weasley, dislikes Delacour, and Delacour makes little effort to impress her soon-to-be mother-in-law. Bill Weasley's younger sister Ginny speculates that Mrs Weasley secretly hoped Bill would fall in love with family friend Nymphadora Tonks. Among the story's central characters, Ron was particularly affected by Delacour's veela charm in Goblet of Fire, and continues to be very attracted to her. Fleur gains significant ground in the opinion of Mrs Weasley after Bill suffers disfiguring injuries while fighting for the Order of the Phoenix. When Mrs Weasley assumes that she will want to cancel the wedding because he is no longer attractive, Fleur takes offence, criticizing both the idea that she would not wish to marry him, and that his feeling may have changed towards her because of possible werewolf contamination. In fact, she takes pride in his wounds as living proof of his valour, although reminds the reader of her previous attitude in stating that she is good-looking enough for them both. Her relationship with Mrs Weasley seems to immediately improve after this. In the future She and Bill Weasley are planning to be married in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Family Tree Delacour, Fleur Delacour, Fleur